


i might not go down in history, but i'll go down on you!

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Daddy Kink, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: chanyeol tries to sway his daddy by using bad pick up lines





	i might not go down in history, but i'll go down on you!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote but I hope you enjoyed it, and also I'm working on something very exciting ;)

Chanyeol was a _special_ person. He would always go out of his way to make Junmyeon smile whenever he felt down. And when he wasn't cheering Junmyeon up, he was playing pranks on him.

One time, Junmyeon had turned on his blow dryer to do his hair before work (he had a very important meeting that day) and as soon as he had pressed the button a bunch of flour had blown into Junmyeon's face and hair.

Honestly Junmyeon should've known. He had had an ominous feeling that morning, Chanyeol had been acting mischievous, and if it wasn't obvious then, Chanyeol had followed Junmyeon to the bathroom holding in laughter. His face had been turning bright red as he had tried not to betray his true intentions.

But as soon as Junmyeon got the flour all over him, Chanyeol had fallen to the floor, laughing loudly, hitting the floor several times before keeling over and laughing some more.

Junmyeon had just looked back and forth between the mirror and Chanyeol in a shocked stupor. Luckily enough for Chanyeol, Junmyeon's meeting had been miraculously cancelled.

So Junmyeon took his time that day to show him who exactly was in charge. Yet, if anything Junmyeon punishing Chanyeol had only seemed to worsen his behavior. He would act up on purpose now, because to be honest, Chanyeol loved to get punished by his daddy Junmyeon. He loved each and every spank, and even more so he loved how gentle Junmyeon was with him after he was done fucking him.

~

 

Lately Chanyeol's tricks and pranks had gone from physical to verbal. He was going through this phase in his life where he _loved_ to bother Junmyeon with his bad dad jokes, and bad pick up lines.

One day Junmyeon was in his home office when Chanyeol walked in smiling proudly.

Junmyeon would pretend he was annoyed but really he loved when Chanyeol was in a playful mood like this.

Chanyeol sat in front of him _beaming_ and all of a sudden he asked Junmyeon, "Babe, was your dad a baker?"

Junmyeon just blankly looked at him, he thought Chanyeol was better than that. It was only two days ago they had a conversation about his father and how he was a businessman.

Junmyeon sighed, "Chanyeol we discussed this my dad is a-"

Chanyeol cut Junmyeon off, "Because you've got some nice buns."

Junmyeon gave him a dead look. Why was Chanyeol like this. He had just sighed.

 

 

For the rest of that day Chanyeol had proceeded to tell him what felt like every bad pick up line possible.

"If you jingle my bells, you'll have a white Christmas."

"It's summer time Chanyeol."

"Roses are red, grass is greener, when I think of you I play with my wiener."

"Oh my g- that is all types of disgusting."

"Girl do you have a shovel in that pocket because I'm digging your ass."

"Chanyeol I'm a man."

"Do you want to go on a ate? I'll give you the d later."

"Chanyeol, we just came from our date."

And so the day went on. And day after day, Chanyeol kept coming up with worse pick up lines and poems.

~

 

Today was just any other normal day. Junmyeon had come home from work early, and Chanyeol had the day off and was waiting for him.

Chanyeol read over what he wrote on the small piece of paper and smiled triumphantly before walking the short distance to where Junmyeon was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Here." Chanyeol smiled shyly at Junmyeon who had looked up when he approached. Chanyeol was swinging from side to side, like a schoolboy talking to their crush for the first time.

Junmyeon sighed, he knew what awaited him when he opened the paper. Except this time he couldn't have been prepared for what was waiting for him.

He opened it up and read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Let's stop talking and let me fuck you_

 

Junmyeon's eyes widened a little bit. He had thought all the others were extra but _wow_.

Chanyeol really outdid himself. Chanyeol started laughing at the expression on Junmyeon's face.

He quickly pulled Chanyeol's face down to his. "I'll let you fuck me, if you can still remember my name after I'm done with you."

The smile was wiped off of Chanyeol's face then.

He looked like he was getting a bit aroused.

He stuttered, "Oh re-really?"

Junmyeon nodded his head, "Yeah baby...

 

IN YOUR DREAMS."

Now it was Junmyeon's turn to laugh at Chanyeol's dumbfounded expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I loved every single bad joke or pick up line lmao


End file.
